justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Holding Out for a Hero
|artist = |year = 1984 |dlc = Classic June 23, 2016 (JDU) June 30, 2016 (NOW) Community Remix October 14, 2015 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Fuchsia |gc = Cyan |alt = Party Master Mode |lc = |mashup = Cray Cray Duet |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Mashup) |pictos= 152 (Classic) 139 (Mashup) |nowc = HoldingOut |perf= Podium Mackenson}}"Holding Out for a Hero" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white). He wears a hot pink gladiator helmet over his pink hair with a horn on top, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms, a pink fluffy wristband, and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that is flying through the air. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised, and your left hand on your left leg with your feet widened. Holdingout gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3 and 4 Holdingout gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Holdingout gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 in-game Holdingout gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: With your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. (Tribal Dance) Gold Move 3: Tap on your head while moving to the right. ([[I Love It|''I Love It (Guards Dance)]])'' Tribaldance gm 5.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Tribal Dance) Iloveitalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 ( I Love It (Guards Dance)) Holdingoutmu gm 1.gif|Gold 1 & 2 in-game Holdingoutmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Holding Out For A Hero ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Its theme is '''Cray Cray Duet' and contains fast paced duets acting wild. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *C'mon *Moskau *Just a Gigolo *Timber *Tribal Dance GM1 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Timber *Tribal Dance GM2 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *I Love It (Guards Dance) GM3 *Moskau *C'mon *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? (Campfire) *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Just a Gigolo Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Appearances in Mashups Holding Out for a Hero is featured in the following Mashup: * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] ''(Funny Guys) Captions Holding Out for a Hero ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Biceps Spin * Flex * Muay Thai * Muscle Sound * Running Muscles Community Remix ''Holding Out for a Hero has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *RAS310 USA *Noe Pot Argentina *ProfuseGraph USA *Merv444 Canada *TyranosorusReks Canada *Just Dancer USA *GotBasket125612 USA *gomezorante Mexico *Just Dancer France *RatedToaster853 Brazil *cyberpump USA *Just Dancer Japan *Just Dancer Colombia *Dark Angel 510 Mexico *bondi96 Germany *shienanigans USA *ZippedPrune9333 Israel *Just Dancer (Texblock) Germany *Just Dancer USA *Danmata Brazil *nijishoujo USA *dtacoms USA *Just Dancer Chile *DeafRickxcore Chile *Just Dancer Brazil *Julia Razama 11 Brazil *Sabbihjort Norway *Yelrihs Brazil *Joseiiin97 Mexico *mzompicchiatti Argentina *Just Dancers Various *Stalhito France *MaleFiCuXxX Mexico *Just Dancer Germany *Electropetsha Mexico Trivia * After the third verse, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the fourth dance to involve a split, after Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix), Maniac, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. It is followed by the Classic and Aerobics versions of This Is How We Do, Tico-Tico No Fubá, and 24K Magic. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with their tails. (It resembles the pony from asdfmovie 5, 6 and deleted scenes) ** Explosions in "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. * On the World Dance Floor in , three of the cats in the routine appear as bosses. * This is the fourth song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The first one was Funkytown from Best Buy version, the second is Accidentally in Love from , and the third is Livin' la Vida Loca from . * This is also the third song, after Idealistic and Satisfaction, to have made appearances in Saint's Row: The Third (it was notably used in the final mission). * This and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are the only two songs have featured trophies for the PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/One editions of . This one can be gained by getting 5 stars. * In the Party Master Mode, Don't You Worry Child is wrongfully transparent, as the background can be seen through his body. * Unlike other Duet Mashups within Just Dance 2015, the gender sides will change. For example, C'mon, which is female-male, transitions to Moskau, which is male-female. * On the website justdanceworld.com, it was said that Aurélie Sériné would dance to Holding Out for a Hero while she was a VIP on the World Dance Floor. ** However, this never happened. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * There is a glitch in the Mashup for Xbox 360, Xbox One and PS4: when you come up and pick the dancer, it actually goes with no players. * When the sword disappears, it kind of glitches out instead of having a smooth transition. * The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * At the end of the Community Remix for this song, a thank you message from the Just Dance team will pop up saying: "You are our Heroes. Thank you, see you on !" ** Plus, two girls from Japan cosplaying as the dancers from Die Young appear in it. *** Additionally, during the split part, the screen divides into four parts: the fourth one shows the original coach and is placed at the bottom right, and all the others show various players who try to perform the split. Those players are credited as Just Dancers and their attributed avatar is the one from this song. * The space wolves in the background are recycled in the Showtime of When The Rain Begins To Fall. * The C'mon coaches on the Mashup icon make the pose from their Coach Selection Menu and not the ones from the menu icon. Gallery Game Files Holdingoutupdate.jpg|''Holding Out For A Hero'' Holdingoutmu cover generic.png|''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Mashup) Holdingout cover albumcoach.png| album coach Holdingoutmu cover.png|Mashup cover holdingout_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Holdingout cover@2x.jpg| cover Holdingout p1 ava.png|Avatar 200228.png|Golden avatar 0300228.png|Diamond avatar Holdingout ava.png|Flying Cat Avatar on Holdingout pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Holdingout menuprogression.gif|''Holding Out For A Hero'' on the menu Others Holdingout thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Holdingout background.jpg|Background Holdingout background 2.jpg|Background Holdingout dieyoung.jpg|The girls cosplaying the dancers from Die Young Holdingout thank you message cr.jpg|The "thank you" message that appears at the end of the song's Community Remix Videos Official Music Video Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero Teasers Holding Out for a Hero - Gameplay Teaser (US) Holding Out for a Hero - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Holding Out for a Hero - Just Dance 2015 Holding Out for a Hero - Just Dance 2016 Holding Out For A Hero - Just Dance 2017 Holding Out For A Hero - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Holding Out for a Hero (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Holding Out for a Hero (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) Holding Out for a Hero (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation it:Holding Out for a Hero Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Podium Mackenson Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017